Little Spoons and Romance Novels
by HeartsHungBehind
Summary: Klaine fluff, some smut. Kurt has a secret passion for romance novels. Can Blaine use that to sweep him off his feet? Rated T for minor cursing and boy kisses.
1. Bite Me

**A/N- The idea for this story was given to me by one of my best friends. I was trying to tell her about some stories I had just read, then after I get done telling her this long as fuck story, she turns to me and says, "I wasn't paying any attention. All I heard was little spoons and romance novels." And, because I'm a dork, I immediately thought it would be an awesome story title.**

**I'm sure Kurt and I share an opinion on romance novels. I feel like such a dirty bird when I read one, but I love them so much. I don't care how cheesy and predictable they are. This isn't an actual book that I'm taking this stuff from, so no need to credit anyone for that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

Kurt would never admit it, but he was fascinated by romance novels. Yes, they were cheesy and predictable and the dialogue wasn't realistic, but they were just so... _perfect._ The girl finds Mr. Right, they go through trials that only bring them closer, and there's a happy ending with steamy kisses. What could compete with that?

He was still embarrassed though, and he chose to read the books in the privacy of a locked and empty room. Naturally, he forgets to lock his dorm room _one time_ and someone decides to pay him a visit.

"Kurt?" A friendly voice called from the hallway of Kurt's dorm. "You in there?"

"Crap!" Kurt threw the novel under his bed and ran for the door. There was Blaine, looking dapper as usual in his Dalton uniform.

"Hey Kurt!" He smiled and gave the countertenor a hug before walking in and siting on the couch. "I just rented a movie, I thought you might wanna watch it with me," he said hopefully. He look like he was worried Kurt would kick him out at any minute.

Kurt looked at the DVD in Blaine's hand. How in the world could he say no to Rent? "Yeah, sure. Looks like fun." He tried to play it off like he couldn't care either way, but on the inside Kurt was screaming. "You can just pop it in the DVD player, I need to use the restroom first." Blaine nodded and watched his handsome friend walk to the back of his dorm. As soon as Kurt closed the door, Blaine ran to the side of his bed.

He had seen the poorly hidden book the moment he walked in, but didn't say anything that might embarrass Kurt. He opened the book up to a recently dog-eared page and started skimming the text. No action, just a juicy little exchange between the leading lady and her pursuer. It wasn't much, but it was a place to start.

Blaine heard the sink turn off and he slid the book under Kurt's bed again, making a bee-line for the television. "Almost ready," Blaine said, grabbing the remote. He slid to the center of the couch so Kurt would have no choice but to sit close to him.

"Great! But I get the remote." Kurt jumped into the seat next to Blaine, pulling his feet up on the couch and snagging the remote controller. "My dorm, my remote."

"But it's my movie!"

"No," Kurt said, wagging a finger. "You rented this." He held up the case, which had a sticker from the local rental shop on it.

Blaine crossed his arms. "You win this round, Hummel."

"Don't I always?" Kurt smirked and pressed play.

* * *

Blaine looked over at the boy beside him. Kurt had slowly been scooting closer and now had his head on Blaine's shoulder. _Time to go all romance novel on him, _Blaine thought to himself.

"You smell amazing." Blaine leaned in and took an exaggerated inhale. "Like... vanilla."

Kurt's eyes opened wide like a deer in headlights. Blaine had just flawlessly quoted the book under his bed. "Thanks?" he replied nervously. "You smell good too..."

_Damn. _Blaine had really been hoping that Kurt would play along, but of course he didn't know that Blaine had seen the book. He probably assumed it was just a coincidence. "I could just take a bite out of you right now."

Kurt laughed this time, saying in a seductive whisper, "Why don't you?" He didn't notice the little shudder Blaine gave, the thought of biting Kurt sending a tingle up his spine. Kurt knew the lines of this book by heart. Would it really be wrong to steal a line or two? It was all in good fun, after all.

"I just might." Kurt laughed again, knowing Blaine was just kidding. He would never, no matter how much he wished otherwise, see Kurt as more than a friend.

Blaine sighed and turned back to the movie, feeling rejected. He literally just offered to _bite_ Kurt and got laughed at. Clearly he was going about this the wrong way. _I'll just have to try again later, _he thought with determination._ Whatever it takes, I will sweep this boy off his feet._


	2. The Little Spoon

**A/N- I don't intend for this to sound conceited (though I know I am, everyone tells me so and I fully agree) but I really want an artist to get inspired by one of my stories and draw it. So any deviantart people out there who wanna make my year, that would be the way. Seriously, I will love you forever and always. So... please? It can be any story, I'm not picky! (I'm making puppy dog eyes at the computer, if that helps...)**

"You aren't helping, you know."

"I'm sorry," Blaine grumbled as he scanned Kurt's English essay. "I didn't realize that giving up my Friday night to edit your FIVE PAGE paper was unhelpful. I'll stop if you'd like."

Kurt sighed and dropped his head to his hands, rubbing his heavy eyes. "Sorry. I'll shut up." He gave Blaine's arm a quick squeeze before returning to his notes. "You've been very helpful. It's just been a long night."

Blaine glanced down at his watch, just now realizing that it was far past midnight. It had indeed been a long night. Blaine continued to look over Kurt's paper while he studied for a test on Monday. As Blaine worked, he noticed Kurt's breathing begin to slow, his head drooping lower and lower before jerking back up with a sharp inhale. When Blaine finally finished making corrections, Kurt was asleep on his desk.

Blaine sighed. Tired as he was, he had been waiting for Kurt to nod off first. The Warbler climbed sluggishly out of his chair and over to Kurt's bed, pulling back the sheet dragging across the floor. The boy hadn't realized that his hiding spot was terrible, and Kurt had continued to slide the book under his bed when he had company.

Blaine thumbed through the pages and found a chapter where the main characters were trapped in a snowstorm. Cheesy, yes, but cute nonetheless. Blaine read a small passage, finding what he was looking for.

_She shivered under the thin sheets, the cloth barely shielding the cold. He felt compelled to lay against the contours of her body for warmth._

Blaine hid the book again and walked over to the sleeping Kurt. Blaine was fairly strong, and Kurt didn't seem too heavy. He scooped up the countertenor and carried him to the bed, setting him down gently. Kurt was so tired that he didn't stir once. Blaine climbed in bed and laid behind him, pulling their bodies as close together as he could. He threw one arm over Kurt's torso and ran the other underneath, not caring if he would lose the feeling in it soon enough.

Blaine held Kurt tightly, and those blue eyes opened for an instant. "Mmmm... I've always wanted to be the little spoon." Blaine's heart melted as Kurt snuggled closer, his quiet breathing lulling the dark-haired boy to sleep.

* * *

Kurt had never woken up feeling so comfortable. He was surrounded by warmth, his fingers intertwined in Blaine's and soft lips blowing hot air on the back of his neck- _w__ait a minute. _Kurt's eyes shot open to examine the scene before him. The last thing he could remember was studying, and he thought he had dreamed of Blaine carrying him and pulling him close. That had to have been a dream, right? He rolled over and let out a small gasp.

There was Blaine, eyes half lidded and a goofy smile on his face. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Kurt said in a confused tone. "Did- did you sleep here?"

"Yeah, I wasn't sure if I could make it back to my dorm." He was lying through his teeth, but Kurt seemed too dazed to notice. "I hope you don't mind."

"No, of course not." Kurt was very aware of how close their faces were and the fact that Blaine's arms were still wrapped tightly around his body. "I hope you slept well, at least. I know there isn't much room in here."

"Trust me, I slept fine." His grip tightened a little, pulling Kurt even closer. Their foreheads were nearly pressed together, and their noses kept brushing. Kurt had the urge to laugh nervously, but didn't want to open his mouth much. _Oh my Gucci, what if I have morning breath? _Kurt quickly rolled so that his back was to Blaine, trying to avoid any disgusted looks Blaine might give him at the stench of his breath.

On his side, Kurt couldn't see Blaine frowning. _Again? Really? _Blaine thought, annoyed._ Can I not win here?_

"Oh, look at the time!" Kurt shot out of bed. "I don't want to be late for class."

"Uh... Kurt? It's Saturday." Blaine watched Kurt blush, muttering an excuse for his confusion. "Look, why don't you just come back to bed?" It was worth a try at this point. Blaine still had a shot today.

"That sounds lovely." It really did. Nothing would be better than to climb back into Blaine's arms and sleep the day away; Kurt just had something to do first. "Let me use the bathroom and I'll come right back." He scurried off and locked the bathroom door behind him, loading his toothbrush with minty paste and brushing his teeth as fast as humanly possible.


	3. Waking Up

**A/N- I just thought of something... When Blaine's jaw drops jokingly in this chapter, it should look like in AVPS when Hermione tells Harry that he's acting like Garfield on a Monday. Google image search Darren Criss Garfield on a Monday.**

Kurt finally woke up again around one, Blaine's arms engulfing him and letting him have an endless amount of time to sleep. Blaine was still snoring peacefully when he woke up, and Kurt rolled over to watch him. Blaine's eyelashes fluttered when he slept, and his lips were parted slightly to reveal two of his pearly white teeth.

Blaine was actually awake, but it was too amusing to know that Kurt was watching him. Kurt's hand reached up and smoothed out the dark curls laying on the pillow. His hand slipped down Blaine's jaw line and stopped at his cheek, cupping his face. Blaine suddenly had an idea. "Mmmm... Kurt." He heard the boy's breathing hitch and his hand start to quiver. Hoping he could keep up with this sleeping charade, Blaine leaned in and brushed his nose against Kurt's.

"Blaine!" Kurt was whispering frantically. "Blaine, wake up!" The Warbler let his eyes open lazily, like he was still in a dream-like trance. Finding Kurt's lips, those _adorable pink lips_, he brought their faces even closer together. At first he merely rested his lips over Kurt's and felt the smaller boy quake with anticipation. Then they parted slowly, pulling Kurt's with them. Blaine held Kurt tight and bit down on his lower lip, pulling away slowly and listening to Kurt whimper. He leaned his head back, finally opening his eyes completely.

"Good morning." Kurt just looked at him, shocked beyond words.

"You just- did- were you awake just now?"

"Actually, I woke up before you." A giant smile spread across Kurt's face.

"So that means..."

Blaine laughed. "Do you wanna go out tonight?"

"What do you mean? We go out all the time!" Kurt wanted to hear Blaine say the exact words.

"On a date, I mean. Dinner, maybe a movie..." Kurt's smile only got wider, but he had a better idea. That was such a typical date, dinner and a movie. How cliché.

"We've done that loads of times before. Why don't we rent a movie neither of us will actually want watch, and we come back here?" he whispered, putting his lips an inch from Blaine's. Blaine opened his mouth to protest, but Kurt caught his lips in a quick kiss. "I don't care if that isn't a real date." He had practically read Blaine's mind. "I bet it'll be perfect." After all, Kurt didn't want conventional. He wanted his own little romance novel.

* * *

"What did you get?" Blaine had run out to buy dinner while Kurt went to the movie store. He walked in the door, carrying with him the smell of Chinese take-out.

"Footloose." Kurt wanted to make sure it was a movie he had seen countless times. He wasn't planning on watching it, so he didn't want to be distracted by something new. Blaine set down their food on the coffee table and plopped on the couch, making some snide comment about Kurt's love of Kevin Bacon. "Kevin and I are just friends, thank you. He could never compete when I already have such a handsome man."

"Who, me?" Blaine put a hand to his chest and fluttered his eyelashes. "I'm flattered, sweetheart."

"Don't be, I was talking about Johnny Depp." Kurt kept a straight face as Blaine's jaw dropped. He let out a huff and snatched the food off the table.

"Maybe I won't share my food with you then! Go tell Johnny to buy you dinner!"

Kurt laughed and took the food, moving so he could straddle Blaine's thighs. "I was _kidding_. Johnny Depp's got nothin' on you. He put his hands on Blaine's shoulders and pushed him against the couch, leaning in for a kiss. Blaine smiled as Kurt trailed from Blaine's lips to his neck, stopping to nibble at the skin just above his collarbone.

"Kurt. We should probably eat first." Kurt looked up, confused after being lost in his own little world. Blaine kissed him to bring him back down to earth, and when it broke the countertenor laughed and agreed. Blaine pulled out containers of fried rice and Orange Chicken as Kurt popped the DVD into the player. He sat back down and curled up next to his boyfriend.

"Open up." Kurt smiled and did as he was told, taking a bite out of the steamy food. The faster he ate, the better.


	4. I Love You

**A/N- Here you go! Final chapter of Little Spoons and Romance Novels!**

Kurt wasn't really sure how they had ended up like this. Their movie was long over, the light from the television still glowing across the faces of two snuggling boys. Kurt head was laying against Blaine's chest. Both their shirts were unbuttoned, and there were little bite marks all over their exposed skin. Kurt's finger twirled around a lock of Blaine's curly hair, and his new boyfriend trailed his hands across Kurt's spine. They hadn't spoken since the middle of Footloose, but the silence wasn't the least bit awkward.

Blaine decided it was time to break it though. "You were right." He slid lower on the couch, making the two of them face to face. "This was perfect."

Kurt smirked and nuzzled against Blaine's chest. "I hate to say I told you so-"

"No you don't!" Blaine laughed. "You love to say it!"

"Oh, that's right." Kurt smirked. "You know me too well. In that case, I'm happy to say I told you so." He grabbed for the remote and shut off the television. "I should really be heading to bed."

"Oh. Right." Blaine looked forlorn about leaving as he began to button his shirt. Kurt looked at the older boy curiously.

"What're you doing?"

"You said you had to go to bed. I just figured if it'd be better if I left with my shirt on, I don't want to freak anyone out in the hall."

Kurt laughed. Blaine could be so clueless sometimes. "I didn't say you had to go." He sat up and pinned Blaine down, unbuttoning his shirt again and taking it off completely. "I'm just saying that I need my beauty sleep. This gorgeous face doesn't just _happen_, you know. It takes hard work."

"I doubt that." Blaine smiled. "So you want me to spend the night?"

"As long as I'm still the little spoon." Kurt winked and got off his boyfriend. "I need a shower though. You can go after me if you'd like." He went to the back of his dorm and grabbed a load of hair and skin products. "Make yourself at home, I'll be right back!"

Blaine watched Kurt shut the door behind him while he sat on the plush sofa. He already felt at home, like there was no place he'd rather be but in Kurt's room. They were having their own happy little ending, here and now, but Blaine wanted to make sure it was perfect. He got up and walked to the bed, wrapping his fingers around a familiar paperback from behind the bed skirt.

Blaine flipped through the pages until he reached the last chapter. Knowing Kurt would take much, much longer than a minute in the bathroom, he decided to read the whole thing. He didn't quite understand what was happening, having never read the rest of the book, but he got a general idea. They were happy, they were together, and they were kissing.

It was the last cluster of dialogue that caught Blaine's eye was cute, and completely fitting to how he felt. The Warbler was ready to give Kurt the perfect ending to this real life romance novel. He went to slide the book under Kurt's bed, but thought against it. It was better to come clean about this now, before Kurt could get really mad that he had been snooping.

Blaine laid on the soft mattress, waiting for Kurt. The brunet emerged about twenty minutes later, rubbing his wet hair with a white towel. Blaine could smell the vanilla body wash Kurt used from here, and he had a sneaky little idea. "You smell amazing. Like vanilla."

Kurt laughed, playing along this time. "It's my signature scent, I feel it really- Oh my GaGa! You've been reading my book, haven't you?" He dropped the towel from his hands and ran to Blaine, who still held the worn novel between his fingers. "That's why you've been saying weird lovey-dovey stuff to me!"

"No, I say it because I mean it. It comes natural to dapper men like me." He flashed an exaggerated grin. "Besides, I just needed a little help from the book. You liked it."

Kurt sighed. You can't argue the truth. "Yeah, I did. A lot, actually."

Blaine laughed and set the romance novel on the bedside table. "Well I've been able to follow along quite nicely. I've even read the ending, and it really spoke to me."

"Oh?" Kurt had read the ending too. His voice dropped to a shy whisper. "Would you like to share what it said?"

Blaine smiled, putting a hand to Kurt chest and pressing him to the mattress for a deep kiss. "I love you."

"I already knew that," Kurt quoted, pulling Blaine down for another kiss. They slowly made their way up to the pillows, and Kurt fell asleep in the arms of a true romantic.


	5. Presents

**A/N- I decided to give this story an epilogue. Enjoy!**

"Kurt, you in there?" Kurt smiled as he heard his boyfriend knock at the door. "Open up, this thing is heavy!"

He furrowed his perfectly sculpted eyebrows. "What's heavy?" When no answer came, Kurt rolled his eyes and climbed off the couch. He threw open the door and saw Blaine holding a giant cardboard box. "Wha- What the hell?" He tried to peek under the lid, but Blaine turned to pull it out of his reach. "What are you doing, Blaine? Are you moving in or something?"

Blaine laughed. "Or something. I brought you a surprise!" He walked in and dropped the box on Kurt's bed. Kurt shook his head at the strange Warbler and closed the door. "You wouldn't believe how many of these things they had."

"What _things_? Where did you go?" Kurt tried to take the lid again, but Blaine grabbed his outstretched hand and pulled him in for a quick kiss. Kurt smiled as Blaine broke it and gave him a peck on the nose, but he was still confused. "Seriously Blaine, tell me what's going on."

"Okay, okay!" The older boy grinned and opened the box, revealing stacks of books. "I was at a used book store today, and they had so many of these books!"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Yes, that's the general idea of a _book store_."

"Don't be snarky, let me finish." He pulled out a few of the yellowing novels, handing them to Kurt so he could study the covers. "They had so many romance novels! I thought you might like some." Blaine started picking up books and setting them on the coffee table for Kurt to look at. "I love you, so I do nice things for you."

Kurt rolled his eyes, smiling at his boyfriend. "Thank you. That was very sweet." He gave Blaine, who was still grinning from ear to ear, a tight hug.

"Well you'll think it's really, really sweet when I get the other two boxes from my car."

Kurt's jaw dropped. He put his hands on Blaine's shoulders and pushed him away so they could face one another. "Three boxes of books? Sweetie, I have a life, you know. Friends, homework, a _boyfriend_. When am I gonna find time for all of these?"

"Well you don't have to read all of them now! Maybe just skim for the good parts..." Blaine dug through the box and found a book he had been going through at the store. "Like this one," he said while flipping the pages. "Hey look, sex!" He grabbed the book with both hands and held it up to Kurt's face, which was already cherry red.

"Why did you buy me erotica novels?" Kurt's head was in his hand as he tried to keep from laughing.

"Because I noticed you didn't have any!" Blaine dug through the books again and pulled out more paperbacks. "Look, I got you other ones too! Fantasy, adventure, some classics-"

"Okay, I'm gonna stop you there," Kurt said, raising a silencing hand. "I find it hard to believe that you just decided to buy me three boxes of books. You have an ulterior motive."

"What?" Blaine put on an act, trying to look flabbergasted. "Kurt Hummel, I have never been so insulted in my life!" He crossed his arms and let out a loud sob.

"Spill it, Blaine. I've got all night, and you aren't leaving until I find out why my room has suddenly become a perverted library."

The shorter boy dropped his head so all Kurt could see was his gelled curls. He was shaking, trying to hold back laughter. "Do you really wanna know?"

"YES!" Kurt was getting more impatient by the minute.

"Well, I figured... romance novels are kinda our thing now, right?" Kurt shrugged his shoulders, not quite understanding where this was going." The one you were reading helped inspire me to make a move with you. So I thought maybe," Blaine said slyly, handing Kurt one of the fantasy novels, "You would want a little inspiration too."

Kurt giggled. "You bought me a bunch of books to try and get me to play pirates, or pretty princess, or whatever the hell this thing is about?" Blaine blushed and nodded. Kurt couldn't help but giggle again. "You're ridiculous. Help me find a good book to read, then."


End file.
